Slender mane
by Amethyst 0
Summary: He has no face, but watches. A little One-shot I made cause I was bored.


Slender Mane

As I picked up another page I looked at the bottom and saw it said 7/8, I then turned around to find it standing right behind me its tenicules coming out of its back out to grab me and drag me back to whatever unholy place it came from to do Celestia knows what to me. As I slowed down I tried to catch my breath and I looked around, no sign of "him" that thing that is chasing me it has the body of a pony, but there is no way that "thing" it is a pony, it has everything a pony has, legs, a head, a body, but its missing one key factor, its missing its face, but what horrified me the most is its legs are pulled beyond proportion its legs are longer than its neck, making it taller than Celestia herself, I looked around again, to find "it" staring at me from a distance as I began to run again. This all started when I took a walk through the woods, I saw a page hanging from a tree, me being curious, I decided to rip it from the tree. When I did get it off, I found it was a crude drawing of a pony, but this pony had an x over it face, I found this interesting and folded it up and put it in my saddle bag and began to walk off, only to feel as if I was being watched. When I got home I still couldn't shake the feeling as if I was being watched, I took the page out of my saddle bag and looked at it, I looked closer and saw the pony was two times the size a normal pony would be, I decided I had enough for one night and would research it some more tomorrow, as I went upstairs to go to bed, as I get into my bed I pulled the sheets over and looked out my window and saw something that horrified me, it was a pony, no it wasn't it lacked a face a normal pony would need to live but what scared me the most is that my bedroom is in the second floor of my house, not even the Princess stood that tall, I screamed in terror as I fell off my bed picked up my saddle bag and ran away from my home, only to find it was following me, as I looked ahead, I saw a forest and processed to run for my life, hoping to find refugee inside the dark forest of the Everfree.

Ever since then I have been collecting these pages I'm hoping once I collect all 8 of these pages, this thing will leave me alone. As I ran from this thing, I looked around trying to find the last page. As I did this voices started to talk in my head, it was his "Stop running." One of them said "In the end I will catch you." Another said "Resisting is futile." The third voice said as I shook my head trying to get rid of these voices. I saw the last page near a tree, as I made a final sprint towards it, I saw "it" right behind me, as my vision started to go burly and I felt light headed, I shook this off and ran towards it griping it with my hoof and ripping it off the tree, as I picked it up and put it in my saddle bag I found it staring at me from a distance and coming closer. As I started to shake I ran from it once more and found it following me, as I ran I almost tripped and fell off a cliff, below as a fiery icy waters that could kill anypony who dared jump in, not to mention the jagged rocks below as well, as I stood up I turned around to find he was in the trees and slowly got closer as the voices filled my head again "Don't do it." One voice said "I won't hurt you, I only want something from you." Another voice said "Think of you friends Twilight, think of everything you would lose." The third voice said trying to reason with me. I shook my head and looked at the waters below, that would hurt and kill me, but it would be a lot better than what this thing would do to me, I can only image what it could do to me, what pain it would inflicted on me, just for its own amusement, I shed a simple tear as I closed my eyes and jumped into the icy waters, never to be heard from again.

Slender Mane looked over the edge of the cliff and saw that the river already carried her away, she was most likely dead. He shook his head and said "Geez I was only going to ask her why she was tearing down my son's drawings." As he walked away to carry the bad news to his son that he had lost his drawings, "He is gonna hate me for this." He complained as he walked into the forest, not to be seen for a long time.


End file.
